Sake
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Yellow Wine |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Bread Knife |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Braised Pork |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 4th-7th century |cn name = 清酒 |personality = Refined |height = 179cm / 5ft.9in. |likes1 = Jiuniang |likes2 = Yellow Wine |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Jeff Schine |cvjp = Satō Takuya |cvcn = Bei Chen (北辰) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = This body will serve all the gods of the Heavens. It is my wish. |bio = A man of few words who seldom interacts with others. However, if the topic of alcohol comes up then he will talk non-stop. He usually stays in his room and doesn't like to leave. |food introduction = Drinking a glass of sake on a quiet day is perhaps one of the most relaxing activities that can be done. Let your mind rest and enjoy a cup of sake. |acquire = * Summoning * Airship * Shard Fusion |events = |power = 1050 |atk = 25 |def = 15 |hp = 330 |crit = 482 |critdmg = 761 |atkspd = 806 |normaltitle = Wine in Bottle |normal = Sake fires several drops from the bottle at the enemy, dealing 66% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to three random targets plus 10 extra damage. |energytitle = Princess from the Moon |energy = Sake summons rainfall from dark clouds which causes bamboo to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to three random enemy targets plus 92 extra damage, with 50% probability of stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Princess from the Moon |link = Sake summons rainfall from dark clouds which causes bamboo to attack all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to three random enemy targets plus 120 extra damage, with 50% probability of stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Yellow Wine |title1 = Aroma Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Aroma of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Whittle Away the Time |skill2 = Reduces the time to re-challenge Judge Voyage by 150 seconds. (+50 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = Master Attendant, I am Sake, sincerely here at your service. I pledge that in the future, this world will not be so chaotic. |login = Like autumn leaves floating on a calm lake, I have also been waiting for you for a long time. |arena = I am extremely honored to meet you, Master Attendant. |skill = Excessive impurities can affect the taste. |ascend = This is highly concentrated. Oh, it's my favorite taste. |fatigue = Not yet. Oh... wait a second. |recovering = It's almost ready, be patient. |attack = I heard you have good wine, right? |ko = I hope my dream of cherry blossoms will bloom in my next level... |notice = The food is ready. Come, come, I've been waiting for ages. |idle1 = It's a bit too bright for the eyes... |idle2 = This body will serve all the gods of the Heavens. It is my wish. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Can you believe it? Simply by using rice and water, this wine can be produced. It's a wine that gets people really intoxicated. |interaction2 = Master Attendant, when you drink a good ale, can you taste the bittersweetness of human life? |interaction3 = When you're intoxicated you can catch a glimpse of the true face of the three thousand worlds...So, would you like to try some? |pledge = Attendant, my feelings towards you, they're just like me. Not a single trace of impurities just pure love. |intimacy1 = Attendant, can you smell the wine? It's going to be good. |intimacy2 = Greedy pigs, they shouldn't drink in excess or they'll become intoxicated. |intimacy3 = Drunk again~ never mind, just sleep in my arms. Hehe, you're so small and cute. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills